


Phasma

by skekMal



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skekMal/pseuds/skekMal
Summary: Loose thoughts about Phasma, gathered into one file. I will have many of them, but here is first batch.
Kudos: 2





	Phasma

_I caused a difference in many’s life. Both in bad and good way. Some believed in me and reached the stars. Some believed and fell. I never looked back to see that difference._

_High, higher than anyone. To battle death and win. To stay here, when others perish._

***

There was doubt in her. Not later, but at the beginning, it was in everything she was doing. Slight, stinging pang of uncertaintity, which was more humiliating than the most shameful defeat.

It was slight as a touch of nabooian butterfly. But it was there and she promised herself to do everything to get rid of it.

She was young though and she had more time than she at first thought. Life here was strict, washed by discipline and order. After years of living as a warrior, on wild planet filled witth dry deserts, she couldn't but appreciate it. Discipline which was like cold poultice on a burning wound.

Then she admited, more before herself, than anyone, as no one ever managed to approach her inner fire as close, than she wants to be first.

Not caring about the victims of her flame, she will do everything to gain the highest position.

Not caring about the ones who will die on her way.

Not caring about those who she will kill.

***

Surviving.

Her main credo. It was not an easy one. But for her meant everything.

When she managed to free herself from the trash compactor, she knew she has to clear her way back - and after her.

That was not easy. But who said her course ever was?

Surviving.

Clearing path from debris was her speciality. Leaving things behind was never an option.

***

When she removed the helmet, Phasma allowed the streak of her hair fall over her forehead. She felt almost naked without it. Even if she was now alone, keeping the helmet on was one of her superlatives. This was how her enemies have seen her, her troops have heard her orders. This was her shield before the galaxy and her symbol. She used it as second skin and used it wisely and efficiently.

She touched her face, her fingers sliding through her cheek to stay on the lips.

_ Only I know how I look. _

She didn’t like her look and didn’t hate it. It was only something reserved for her.

_ Only I know who I am. _


End file.
